Lemon Candy
by The Mystery Squeezit
Summary: After being exiled out of the Shy Squad for his love of lemon candy, Anti-Guy decides to become the first ever Shy Guy hero. (Chapter 7 is up! Incomplete)
1. Exile

**Lemon Candy**  
  
**Written By**- The Mystery Squeezit  
  
**Disclaimer**: All of the original characters belong to Nintendo. But I own all the un-original characters. (Yes, I know that makes no sense.)   
  
**Chapter 1: Exile  
**  
**Anti-Guy's P.O.V**  
  
I sat absent-mindedly tapping my fingers against the table. I, Anti-Guy had been called to General Guy's office again for a mistake. Unlike most Shy-Guys I didn't wear colorful green, red, blue, or yellow robes. Instead I wore a black robe, which earned me nicknames like Goth-Guy.  
  
"Anti-Guy! ANTI-GUY!" I was snapped out of my trance when General Guy screetched my name.  
  
"Yes sir?" I asked saluting.  
  
General Guy paced back in forth nervously. He wore a white military robe covered in pins and medals which jangled and clanked together every time he took a step. In addition to the military uniform, he wore a red sash crossed over his chest, and to top it off a white cap with a black brim always covered his head. "Listen Anti-Guy!" My general snarled at me. "Your love for lemon candy has gone too far. It's gotten us in trouble before and it's not going to get us in trouble again!" He emphasized the last word by pounding his fist on the oak table.  
  
Just the thought of lemon candy made my mouth water. My absolute favorites were Lemon Pops, similar to the one Tayce T. the Toad Town chef makes.  
  
"ANTI-GUY!" General Guy yelled so loud the framed pictures and certificates on the wall shook. "IF YOU DON'T STRAIGHTEN UP AND BALANCE YOUR LIFE THEN I'LL KICK YOU OUT OF THE SHY SQUAD!!! UNDERSTOOD?!!"  
  
"Y-y-y-yes sir." I stuttered, saluting nervously. After those words, I ran out of the room as fast as my legs (or lack thereof) would carry me.  
  
I kept running until I was sure General Guy couldn't see me or come running after me. Breathing heavily, I took up guard of my treasure chest. I don't mean to brag, but I was probably, if not, the strongest shy guy in the whole Toy Box. The rest of them ran off into corners and cried whenever someone got to close to them. Taking up a fighting-like stance I sidestepped all around the perimeter of the treasure box.  
  
The next day, the alarms and high-pitched screams of shy guys filled the air. "Mario's coming!" A red robed shy guy screamed.  
  
"What will we do?!?!?" Added another one hysterically.  
  
I didn't pay much attention to my fellow shy guys. I just remained in one place, guarding the treasure chest. Just then, a huge scream that seemed to shake the world's axis erupted and a flock of shy guy's stampeded in. "MARIO'S COMING IN THIS ROOM! HIDE!"  
  
"You think _that's_ bad?!?! I have a calculator that I stole, he'll be sure to come after me first!"  
  
And then Mario came in, backed up by a koopa wearing a red bandana. "Come on." He said to the koopa behind him. "Let's teach these pesky shy guys a lesson." He then walked up to me.  
  
"What do you want?" I growled, trying to sound as tough as possible. "This treasure's a se…" I stopped short when he pulled out a candy wrapped in bright green plastic wrap.  
  
"My friend Goombario told me all about you and your love for these." He said holding up the candy. "It's Lemon Candy." He added with a smirk.  
  
I thought for a moment. I could throw away ALL my privileges of being in the Shy Squad, that privilege being that I was second in command so once old General Guy kicks the bucket or steps down, I'd be General Anti-Guy. Or I could get my lemon candy.  
  
"Go away." I said, annoyed. "I'm not falling for your tricks." I stepped protectively in front of the opening of the treasure chest.  
  
Mario shrugged. "Suit yourself." He then opened the bright green wrapper, revealing the yellow colored candy.  
  
"Go ahead eat the ca…" I stopped short when I saw General Guy come sauntering in the room. "Crap…General Guy!" I cursed, whispering.  
  
Mario grinned. "Hey General Guy!" Mario shouted waving his hands to get his attention. "Anti-Guy here was about to eat this lemon candy I gave him."  
  
I was shocked. Mario a _liar_! He was lying just so _he_ could get me thrown out of the Shy Squad. "He's lying!" I protested. "_He_ was about to eat it not me!"  
  
General Guy strode up to me. "Get out of here! You're a worthless member of the Shy Squad anyway! Now GO!" He pointed to the exit of the toy box.  
  
I saw no pointy in arguing. Dejectedly, I turned I walked to the exit. Behind me I could hear General Guy yelling. "You, Spy Guy, get over here! You've been promoted! You're now second in command."  
  
I sat on a curb in the busy roads of Toad Town. Why did I care if General Guy made take my place. He was just doing it to annoy me. He knew that I and Spy Guy were sworn enemies. But why did I care, Spy Guy was probably getting his butt kicked right now. I grinned at the thought.  
  
Just then a small fungi child walked up to me, crying his eyes out. "Mister," he sobbed. "I can't find my mommy! I went off to talk to my friend, Tiny T, But then I got lost!"  
  
I was surprised that the young boy didn't mind that I was a Shy Guy. "Okay," I sighed getting up and dusting off my robe. "I'll help you find your mom."  
  
Walking around Toad Town was not a pleasant experience. People kept chasing me with sticks yelling. "Leave that poor boy alone you rotten Shy Guy."  
  
Suddenly a fungi woman came up to us. "There you are, Mario T. (the little toad boy was named after Mario) I've been worried sick about you!" She then took one glance at me and scolded. "Mario T. how many times do I have to tell you? Don't talk to strangers! Especially Shy Guys! They've been stealing household items lately. The next thing you'll know, they'll be stealing children!"  
  
"Okay mommy." The little boy agreed.  
  
I watched the two walk into the distance. "Your welcome." I muttered. I then turned and tried to find a place to rest.  
  
Finding hotels and places to stay was hard in Toad Town. Especially since Shy Guys have been creating themselves a bad reputation lately. Everyone kept shouting things like, "I'm not letting you stay here you nasty shy guy!" Or, "Keep away from that baby you kidnapping scum!"  
  
Sighing, I decided that I should at least get something to eat. Opening the door to Tayce T's, I heard a loud scream. It took me a minute to figure out that it was Tayce T. was screaming.  
  
"Listen," I said walking in. "I just want to order something to eat. I'm not going to steal you frying pan."  
  
"Yeah right!" Tayce T. said sarcastically, brandishing her beloved frying pan above her head as if to strike me with it.  
  
"Now get out! A shy guy all ready took my frying pan once today, and I'm not going to have it happen again."  
  
"But I just want a…" I started.  
  
"OUT!" She screamed. "OUT BEFORE I CALL THE SHROOM POILICE!!"  
  
I turned and left, hearing her call after me. "AND DON'T COME BACK YOU EVIL SHY GUY!!!" A door slamming loudly meant that she had officially ended that argument.   
  
I walked to then edge of Toad Town, and decided to stay the night behind an unoccupied building. I would of rather have stayed in the home, but it was locked.  
  
Lying down on the soft grass, I thought bitterly to myself. What _is_ wrong with these people? Just because most Shy Guys are working under the command of Bowser and General Guy doesn't mean they all are. I then remembered that I had been apart of that army for a whole decade. But I was going to change that! I was going to change the reputation of Shy Guys everywhere becoming the first ever Shy Guy hero!


	2. A New Friend

Lemon Candy  
  
Notes and Other Crap: Hey everybody did you miss me? *Looks around only to find an empty audience and hearing chirping crickets* Okay, I guess not. Anyway blame my new site, Saiyan Senzu for not updating earlier. If you like Dragonball/Z/GT you can check it out. Its on my bio page and click on it there. Also thanks to gau28, Luigi Number 1, and Jenni for being the only people to review the story. Thanks a bunch! Anyway enough with my ramblings, on with the story!  
  
***  
  
*Anti-Guy's POV*  
  
Chapter 2: A New Friend  
  
I woke up and stretched my arms, taking a look around the scenery of Toad Town. It was a pretty pleasant place with lots of parks and just open space to roam around. It was about six thirty so none of the residents were awake just yet. I decided to take a short stroll, considering the incidents of the day before with the trust of the Toads.  
  
During my walk, I found out that Toad Town was a very interesting place. It had a club called Club 64 with karaoke, a bar, and even some fancy dinners. It was also home to a gambling club, library, dock, and even old Merlin the fortune teller.   
  
After about an hour of walking around, I started to get hungry. It was then that I realized that I hadn't eaten in a while, considering that Tayce T. wouldn't let me put a foot through the door of her bakery. I must have been looking through the door for some time because I didn't realize that a small toad boy behind me.  
  
"Hey." He said, trying to get my attention.  
  
"Oh, hi…Mario T." I answered, recognizing him as the young fungi child I had helped find his mother the day before.  
  
"Why are looking through Tayce T's window? Are you hungry?" The young Toad asked me.  
  
"Well sort of. She won't let me in because I'm a Shy Guy and all." I answered dejectedly.  
  
A huge dopey grin crept upon Mario T's face. "I could help you get some food. I could get it for free. My mom is friends with Tayce T."  
  
"You could? Really? Thanks Mario T." I said to the young fungi child.  
  
"No problem!" Mario T. said running into Tayce T's shop.  
  
Minutes later, Mario T. was back carrying waffles, berries, crosaints, and a two cartons of orange juice. He seemed to be starggering under the weight of all the food so I helped him carry it behind an empty building of Toad Town. There we sat down and ate breakfast.  
  
"Hey Mario T." I said looking up from my breakfast.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked, bits of chewed waffle flying from his open mouth.  
  
"Nothing." I said. "It's just that, well today if Wednesday, shouldn't you be in school?"  
  
Mario T's fork fell from his limp grasp and he replied dejectedly, "The other kids were makin' fun of me so I left." The little fungi child then brightend up a little as if he had an idea. "Hey, can I stay with you the rest of the day? Please, please, please?"  
  
I looked down at the tiny toad, the simle on his face was so big it looked as though his head would split in half. "Okay, but does your mother know your with me?"  
  
"No, but I can run over to Fungi Elementary really fast and get on the bus, and go home like I went to school."  
  
"Well, you shouldn't do this much anymore, the people at school will start getting worried. And beside you should not waste your school education." I answered trting to set a good example for the young fungi child.  
  
"Oh, Mario T. replied, looking down at his feet. "Hey, did you ever finish school? Like high school and stuff?"  
  
I looked down at the smiling Fungi child for a moment and said, "Well to to tell you the truth, I never was in school. I was trained at birth to become a guard for General Guy's Army."  
  
"Why aren't you working for General Guy anymore?" Mario T. asked me.  
  
"He threw me out for my obsession with lemon candy." I said.  
  
The little toad seemed to be fighting back laughter. "That's kinda a stupid reason to be thrown out of the Shy Squad."  
  
"Yeah I know, pretty dumb, huh?" I said, forcing a laugh.  
  
Then I remembered the General Guy and the Shy Squad, my mission to prove General Guy wrong and rebel against him with the famous plumber, Mario Mario. I looked down at the little toad sitting next to me, may be a friend was a good place to start.  
  
"Hey Mario T." I said to the Fungi child. "Why don't I take you back to school, may be the kids won't bug you anymore now that class has started."  
  
The tiny mushroom boy loked upset at the idea but agreed anyway. As he walked through the gates, I watched from behing a building (The Toads of Toad Town still didn't trust me) to him to make sure he got in safely.  
  
As I traveled back behind the deserted home where I had made my temporary camp, I figured that making a friend was one small step in the giant leap to becoming a Shy Guy hero. 


	3. A New Foe?

**Chapter Three: A New Foe?**  
  
Heylo everybody! It's me, rabid reviewer Jenni, and I'm here to write the third chapter! Go me!  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own characters owned by other people. But I own characters owned by me...

**Anti-Guy's POV**  
  
As I returned back to camp, I thought of something; if I ever want to prove myself, I couldn't just laze around Toad Town for the next ten years. So, I made it back, and grabbed a pen and paper and began to write...  
  
(**Mystery Squeezit's Note**: Hey people, since I'm pretty dumb when it comes to coding things, I had to use symbols on the keyboard. It's supposed to be Shy Guy Language not cursing, okay . Okay, I'll shut up now, back to the chapter.)  
  
%!, $#&..-  
  
(%& #$#% &## %#&% #%(%(...  
  
%# %#&#% #&%# $#&#% #%&?  
  
&#%# #%&# &(! #&#%!$##%   
  
#%#% #$# #!(Q $#&Q$  
  
%#%# $# Q $($.  
  
-%## $  
  
Of course, writing a letter proved a problem. Mario T. more than likely could not read Shy Guy language. After a while, I figured he'd be smart enough to take it to Russ T. to have it translated. So I folded it in half and placed it on the ground where Mario T. could find it, and I was off.  
  
I left around 7:00, when most of the Toads had turned in for the night. I went up by Mihn T.'s flower garden, and took a right toward Pleasant Path.  
  
As I walked down the path, I could see why it had been named so--everything seemed to have a smile. The grass, the trees, the signs...even I couldn't help but to smile.  
  
But, my smile quickly turned to a frown when I saw a familiar face--Kammy Koopa.  
  
If you don't know, Kammy is Bowser's right hand ma--...er...lady. I had seen her before in the Toy Box; she was the one who came to enlist General Guy's services in Bowser's army. How I depsied her so.  
  
Kammy had a look of anxiousness on her face, as if she was waiting for someone. She then shot a glance over to me and began to speak.  
  
"Ah...I remember you," she began, "Anti Guy, is it?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm Anti Guy. What do you want with me?" I, of course, wanted nothing to do with her or Bowser.  
  
"Oh, oh, nothing, my child. I just need to ask you something...."  
  
"And that would be....?"  
  
"I must know...have you seen a Shy Gal wearing a dark violet robe? I need to speak with her."  
  
"A....Shy Gal...?" I assumed she meant a female Shy Guy, but I wasn't quite sure since I had never seen one during my lifetime.   
  
"Yes...'tis very important. But I suppose you haven't seen her. So, shall you be on your way, then?"  
  
"Then I will. Good night, then, ma'am."   
  
After that, I walked as fast as I could to get as far away from her as I could. I took a quick glimpse back, to make sure she wasn't following me. I adjusted my view back in front of me, where I could make out another face in the darkness...a bright white face...a dark violet robe...and a tail? I immediatly figured this was the Shy Gal Kammy was talking about, but she mentioned nothing of a tail. I proceeded forward to question her.

Boom! How'd you guys like that?  
  
So, who is this mysterious tailed Shy Gal, and why does Kammy need to speak with her? Will Mario T. have breakfast ready when Anti Guy gets back?! Find out in the next chapter of...  
  
LEMON CANDY!


	4. The Mysterious New Shy Guy er, Gal

**Lemon Candy**

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Mario, shy guys, or any Nintendo-related stuff. But I do own the story and the plot…..go me, oh yeah, and Jenni owns part of the story as well….go her!

**Chapter 4:** The Mysterious New Shy Guy er, Gal

**By:** The Mystery Squeezit

**- **Once again, this is in Anti-Guy's P.O.V** -**

I stared at the mysterious Shy Gal in front of me. Her violet robe waved around her in the peaceful breeze surrounding Pleasant Path.

"What are you doing?" I asked accusingly. I wasn't in any mood to deal with Bowser's cronies now.

The violet-robed Shy Gal crossed her arms over her chest and said in a bored voice with a hint of impatience, "I could ask you the same thing?. Why aren't you at Shy Guy's Toy Box?"

I snorted. "Hey, if you enlisted in the army you should have known a while ago that I quit."

"Whatever." She sighed, looking over in the direction of a teenage Koopa walking in the direction of Koopa Village. The young Koopa seemed to notice us and a huge grin creeped upon his face as if he was plotting some immature way to harass us.

"Hey you!" The Koopa yelled.

Jenni turned around to face the Koopa.

"Yeah! I'm talking to you, yastupid shy guy with the monkey tail! Whoever heard of a tailed Shy Guy? You should join the circus, ya freak! I hear they've got an opening since the bearded lady got a shave!"

Jenni just looked at the Koopa,she didn't move at all.She didn't even seem the slightest bit offended. Suddenly, she help up her hand andlaunched a ball of fire right at the Koopa. The Koopa turnedto run away,but the fireball hit him square in the bottom.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" He screamed. "Stop, drop, roll! Stop, drop, roll!" He chanted in a robotic-like manner as he rolled around on the ground until he finally rolled into the river on the side of Pleasant Path.

I just looked in disbelief from the Koopa in the river to Jenni. If I had not been so shocked at the moment, I probably would have been rollingon the ground laughing.

- 3rd Person P.O.V -

Back at Toad Town, Mario T. had returned from his day of school to Anti Guy's makeshift camp only to find a piece of paper with symbols on it which Mario T. didn't recognize. Mario T. turned the paper in all directions to try to figure out the strange marks, but he couldn't make out one word.

"I know!" Mario T. said as he got an idea. "I'll take it to Russ T! He'll know what it says!" He then walked happily to the old fungi man's library-like house.

Mario T. approached Russ T's door and knocked a couple of times before the door was finally answered. Russ T adjusted his reading glasses before greeting Mario T. "Mario T!" Russ T exclaimed. "I remember you from the field trip your class took about a week ago."

Mario T. held up Anti-Guy's letter. "Mr. Russ T, sir, could you translate this for me?"

Russ T. smiled, "Of course." He then began translating the letter. "Hmmmm, a person named Anti Guy wants you to have dinner ready by 6:30 PM." Russ T. then noticed the name, Anti Guy. "Mario T?"

"Yeah?"

"Anti Guy? This name sounds familiar. Is it a Shy Guy name?"

"Yep."

Russ T. sighed. "Listen Mario T. you shouldn't be hanging around Shy Guy's, their bad news. Minions of Bowser."

Mario T. mentally slapped himself.He had to remember that the people of Toad Town weren't exactly on good terms with the Shy Guys. "Oh, you see, I'm playing Shy Guy Army with my friend Kolorado Jr. and he's Anti Guy. His dad wrote the Shy Guy language for us."

"Oh." Russ T. sighed in relief. "Then go on and play your game. Sorry for thinking you were hanging out with the real Anti Guy."

"It's okay. Bye Russ T." Mario T. waved as he leftthe house. Once outside, heran as quickly as he good in the direction of Tayce T's.

- Anti Guy's POV -

"I'll tell you once more," Jenni started, getting annoyed. "Move we're taking over Toad Town for King Bowser."

"Never!" I shouted taking up a fighting stance.

"Fine." She said, charging up another fireball. She shot it at me. I dodged just in time and watched as the fireball flew into a nearby rock.

"Anti Guy!" I heard someone shout my name. I saw Mario T. staggering towards me carrying in his arms what seemed to be his entire body weight in food.

"Mario T. what are you doing?" I yelled as I dodged a punched from Jenni.

"Who is this?" Jenni said pointing to Mario T. "A friend of yours? I'll make sure he doesn't interrupt our fight!" She formed another fireball in her hands and threw it at Mario T.


	5. Allies

Oh no! It's Chapter Five!   
  
Chapter Five-Allies  
  
Written By-Jenni  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own Anti Guy, Mario, Toad Town, and all other stuff that Nintendo and Intelligent Systems has liscenced. But I own Jenni, and the Mystery Squeezit owns Mario T.  
  
-Jenni's P.O.V.-   
  
I charged up another fireball and shot it at the mushroom child. The Shy Guy immediatly took action, and dove toward him, causing all the food he was carrying to fall onto the ground...where my fireball hit it, catching it on fire. The Shy Guy looked back at the many boxes of food that were quickly turning into ashes. He groaned.  
  
"Mario T., I specifically said in my letter NOT to follow me!" the Shy Guy began to scold.  
  
"But...I...wanted to help!" the child pleaded, "Please don't be mad at me..."  
  
"We'll talk later...I've got a bigger problem on my hands right now..." he stood up and looked at me. "What's with the sudden aggression, eh?"  
  
"You are from Shy Guy's Toy Box, correct?"   
  
"...yeah, I am. But I don--"  
  
"Okay then," I began, "I hate you, you suck, bite me, go away, I never want to see you again, I wish an airborne object would strike you."  
  
"....uh, why?" he questioned.  
  
"Your Shy Guy's did something to me that can never be undone. I can never forgive them for that." I turned around and leaned against a tree.  
  
"Your tail...?" he asked.  
  
...  
  
I couldn't help but to burst into laughter. The Shy Guy, apparantly surprised by my laughter, took a few steps back.  
  
"Erm...what's so funny?" he asked me.  
  
It took me a few seconds to regain my composure. I looked back at him, wiping away a tear of laughter.  
  
"Truly, do you think those idiots there could possibly have the technology to create a prosthetic tail, let alone know what one is? My tail is completely natural, thank you very much."  
  
"Very good point..." he said. I interrupted before he could ask anymore questions.  
  
"So, why are you here, anyway?"  
  
"Kammy Koopa's looking for you. She needs to talk to you about something." he said back to me.  
  
"She's still up there, huh? I've already told her, I don't want to join Bowser...." I replied, annoyed.  
  
"Then are you fighting for--wait--Bowser's gathering up a new army?!"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Then...you're on the good side, right?"  
  
"I am driven by revenge and my own survival. I do not care for the fight against good and evil. I wouldn't care if Bowser plunged Toad Town into the pits of--"  
  
"You'd be rebelling against the other Shy Guys..." he interrupted. That caught my interest.  
  
"Do go on." I said.  
  
"We'll be fighting against Bowser and his armies...alongside the hero, Mario."  
  
he continued.  
  
"And does Mario know you'll be fighting for his side?"  
  
"Uh....," he obviously hadn't thought about the Shy Guy's previous record of fighting along with Bowser, "not...really..."  
  
"Then you know what you gotta do? Prove yourself to him."  
  
"Prove myself?"  
  
"Kammy Koopa's right up the road," I said with a grin.  
  
A smile broke out on his face. "So you're with us?"  
  
"As long as I can get a few blows in on that stupid general, yes."  
  
"AL-RIGHT!" he yelled happily, "Hear that Mario T.? We've got a new ally!"  
  
"Ah, yes. Speaking of which....I still haven't learned your name yet." I said.  
  
"Oh, I'm Anti Guy. And you are....?"  
  
"Jenni." I said, "and the little one here is Mario T., yes?"  
  
"Yep." he said happily.  
  
"Alright then, we're straight. Very sorry about attacking you earlier...most Shy Guys work under General Guy, whom I hate with a passion..."  
  
"Why do you hate him?"  
  
Suddenly, before I could give him an answer, a large fireball landed at Anti Guy's feet.  
  
"HEY! I thought you were on our side!" he yelled at me.  
  
"That wasn't me!" I yelled back.  
  
"No, it was me!"  
  
The three of us looked up into the air, where Kammy Koopa was sitting on her broomstick, her wand ready to cast another spell. "I overheard your little conversation...if you're not going to join Bowser on your own will, then I'll guess I'll have to persuade you a bit, hmm?"  
  
Well, this is no good. Will Anti Guy, Mario T., and their new friend Jenni be able to defeat Kammy Koopa? Well, you'll have to wait for the next shyguytastic chapter of Lemon Candy to find out! 


	6. Fight With Kammy!

**Lemon Candy  
****Chapter 6:** Fight With Kammy  
**Written By:** The Mystery Squeezit  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Mario, Anti-Guy, and all those other things I'd be stinkin' rich, and Paper Mario would've had a sequel by now; so I guess I don't own anything but Mario T and the story. Depressing isn't it?

**Anti-Guy's P.O.V  
**  
Kammy muttered a few spells and shot another fireball and fired it. Mario T. who had bent over to pick up a cupcake that hadn't been scorched by Jenni's fireball. Kammy's spell hit, which was originally aimed at Mario T's head, missed because he had the cupcake up to his mouth ready to take a bite. Mario T. groaned as the cupcake immediatly turned to ashes in his hand.  
  
"Thank the stars for Tayce T's experimental mistake cupcakes." I said to myself, dodging a lightning bolt fired from Kammy's wand.  
  
"Anti-Guy!" I heard Jenni yell. "Use your jumping abilites to knock Kammy off her broom! That way it'll be harder for her to fight us!"  
  
"Crap!" I mentally cursed myself. I had forgotton all about that. I must of been to worried about Mario T. getting killed by spells. He seemed to care more about stuffing his face than avoiding lightning bolts and fireballs sent out by the airborne magikoopa.  
  
Looking up at Kammy, I saw she was charging up another fireball and was aiming it at Mario T, who was now searching nearby bushes for any cupcakes he might have missed earlier.  
  
"It's now or never!" I thought. I jumped up and quickly kicked Kammy off her broomstick. Kammy who was already to blast the fireball; fired, but her aim was thrown off because I had kicked her off. The airborne fireball speeded off in the direction of the river where it landed with a loud splash. Kammy hit the ground with a dull _thud_ and her broom landed five feet to the left of her.  
  
Kammy stood up and dusted herself off. "You Shy Guys are so stupid sometimes! Honestly, I could just get my broom again and-" Kammy was cut off when she saw Jenni charge up a fireball in her hand and aim it at her broomstick. Kammy stared in horror as her precious broom was now nothing more than charred splinters and ashes.  
  
Kammy jumped up in down in fusteration. "You two just wait! I'll get you for this!" She then dissapeared in a cloud of smoke. When the thick fog cleared, Kami was nowhere to be found.  
  
"What...." I stammered, looking around the area frantically. "How.....how'd she do that? Where is she?"

"Magikoopas." Jenni answered simply. "They always do that. She probably's telling Bowser about us right now."  
  
"Oh." I said, now feeling incredibly stupid that I had been one of the highest ranked Shy Guys in General Guy's army, and I didn't know that Magikoopas could disappear and reappear out of nowhere.  
  
I turned my attention back to Mario T. who was still raiding the bushes for lost cupcakes. "I found one!" He declared triumphantly, holding up a frosted cupcake now covered in dirt and leaves.  
  
"Mario T...do you think you could get us some more food from Tayce T. since the other stuff got....well, burned." I said gesturing to a pile of ashes that had once been today's food supply.  
  
Mario T. grinned. "Sure Anti-Guy."  
  
Once Mario T. left, I turned to Jenni. "He been helping me get food and stuff. We'll find Mario (the real Mario) after he gets back."  
  
Jenni shrugged. "Whatever you say."


	7. Facade of Trust

Lemon Candy 

**Chapter 7: **Facade of Trust

**Written By: **The Mystery Squeezit

**Author's Note: **First off, my sincerest apologizes to all who have been reading thus far. I am fully aware that my updates over the past year have been very, very sparse. I will, however, finish this story even if it kills me. Another goal of mine is to update more often over the next year or so. Early New Year's Resolutions! What are the odds of that? So look forward to 2005, it will be the year of frequent updates from me.

Jenni and I sat in our makeshift shelter waiting for Mario T. to arrive with another batch of food. It was silent until Jenni spoke up. 

"Jeez, what's taking that brat so long?" She glanced at her watch impatiently. "It's been an hour all ready. If this keeps up, I'm going to get food myself."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I waned. "People around here aren't exactly.." I paused for a moment, thinking of how to tell Jenni about the common attitude of the fungi people toward Bowser's minions. "Friendly towards shy guys and whatnot."

"Is that so?" She smirked. "Well then, we ought to show them different when we help Mario _against_ Bowser."

I nodded in response, and then noticed Mario T. running toward us carrying his usual array of food from Tayce T's bakery.

"Thanks." I told him, taking an armful of food so he wouldn't fall over.

He smiled in his usual cheeky way. "No problem! What are we going to have for lunch today?"

I shrugged. "I dunno. What kind of stuff did you get?" This soon proved to be a mistake, Mario T. started on a huge listing of the food he had purchased.

"Well, I got: sandwiches, salad, cakes, cookies, soda, turkey, pizza.."

I cut him off before he could finish his massive list. "Mario T, we only need enough for today. It's not like we're going on a year-long trip."

"But still..." Mario T. began.

I sighed, seeing no point in arguing with him. I couldn't imagine that Tayce T. would be too happy if Mario T. was to return all the food he bought. She'd probably break down thinking her goods had contained salmonella or something.

Jenni finally broke the silence. "What are we doing just sitting around talking? Let's eat. Mario T. didn't get all that food for the heck of it."

After that, all of us had sat down to enjoy a late lunch. Mario T. stuffed his face with random sweets per usual, then complained when we ran short on cookies. Jenni and I, on the other hand, discussed how to we would meet up with Mario and confront him about out defection from Bower's alliance.

"Do have any idea where this guy is anyway?" Jenni question, taking a sip of soda.

"Well, he was in the toy box a couple of days ago. I've heard that he hasn't met up with the Lantern Ghost yet so we can probably still catch him there if we're lucky." I answered, recalling the events of days past.

"We should get going then." Jenni said abruptly, standing up, crushing Mario T's cookie in the process, which resulted in a whine from the small Fungi child.

I stood up too. "Are you coming, Mario T."

The young boy had recovered from his 'tragedy' with the cookie and nodded his head. "I'm with you all the way."

"Okay, we'll get going." The three of us then headed off toward the toy box.

"Come on people! Let's step our defenses up a notch!" General Guy screamed to his army.

"We're t-t-trying, sir." A shy guy in a blue cloak stuttered, readjusting the grip on his plundered dictionary.

"Well, you're obviously not trying hard enough!" The general growled.

"Genral Guy! Look!" A Spy Guy shouted pointing towards a train tunnel.

General Guy turned around. "What? What is it?" He then looked at where the Spy Guy was pointing. "Oh, great job, genius. A train tunnel. What else did you learn today?" He remarked sarcastically.

"There were _intruders_ there, boss!" The Spy Guy protested.

"Shut up and get back to work! I swear, you're worse than Anti-Guy and his lemon candy obsession!" He screamed at the unfortunate Spy Guy. "Why must Bowser insist on sending me all the crappy soldiers?"

Within the tunnel, Anti Guy let out the breath he had been holding as quietly as he could. "Hmph, it seems that ol' General Guy actually has been training those idiots to be proper soldiers." I whispered to Jenni.

She shrugged nonchalantly. "They don't seem that much different to me."

Once she mentioned it, I felt the same. "True, but you have to admit: the Spy Guy's are getting a lot better with their spying ability."

She shrugged again. "They're called _Spy _Guys for a reason."

I sighed seeing no point in making a rebuttal. "Whatever, let's just try to find Mario."

"Finally, you get to the point. I thought we'd spend the whole time here arguing about General Guy's army's abilities." Jenni said.

Jenni, Mario T., and I ran through the toy box as quickly as we could. We had had little to no problems avoiding General Guy's minions, mainly because whenever they saw us, they went racing into a corner, crying.

We finally reached the dark entrance to the Lantern Ghost's cavern.

"Mario has to be here!" I whispered. "He's _got _to!"

"Why are we standing here then?" Jenni hissed impatiently. "Let's get in there." She shoved me so I was now standing inside the cavern.

The three of us tiptoed through the vast area. Finally, we came across the plumber. He had just defeated the ghost and had freed the tiny spark, Watt.

_It's now or never!_ I thought to myself, determinedly. I then slowly walked up to Mario. I cleared my throat and said in the nicest tone of voice I could muster. "Mario." He turned around faced me with a look of surprise on his face. "We'd like to help you defeat Bowser along with General Guy."

Mario stood there, gaping at me as if he was trying to process my words. "That's a good one, Anti Guy!" He laughed, crossing his arms over his pudgy chest. "Any other sort of alliance you've been forming with heroes?"

"This isn't a joke!" I said, getting frustrated. "We really want to help you!"

"You kidnapped that little Fungi boy, didn't you?" Mario inquired. "Then you probably brainwashed him to believe every thing you said."

The young fungi child ran up to the plumber. "They did not! Anti Guy's really nice." Mario said, stomping his foot on the ground. "And Jenni too!"

The plumber's features softened a little as he looked down at Mario T. "Mario T?" He questioned, instantly recognizing the young fungi boy. "Is all of this true?"

Mario T. nodded, a huge grin plastered across his face. "Yup! Every word of it."

Mario looked at each of the three claiming to be joining forces with him and sighed. "All right then. You can come to my house and we'll talk this over."

All three of us were the happiest we'd been in days. _Finally, this quest is getting somewhere. _I thought in relief.

Minutes later we were all gathered in Mario's small house sitting around a table.

"You three wait here." Mario said to us. "I'll go order some pizza and we can discuss our plan." He then walked to the kitchen and picked up the phone.

I turned my attention to my two comrades proudly. "Good work. We're going to prove to everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom that Shy Guys aren't all bad."

That moment, Mario stepped back in the room. "The pizza will be here any minute!" He announced taking a seat beside me.

"Great, I'm starving!" I said. "Anyways, what kind of things do you think we should do with our new alliance? I'd really like to start out by meeting some of your comrades." I rambled on excitedly.

"Very well." Mario nodded.

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"The pizza's here _all ready_?" I remarked, surprised.

"There are special privileges when you've saved a Kingdom countless times." Mario said, getting up and answering the door.

Just then, tons of Mushroom Police flooded the small house.

"Hand over the kidnapped child, you monster!" One growled, pointing a gun in my direction.

"Mario! What's happening?" I screamed over all the commotion.

The plumber grinned. "You really didn't think I'd trust you, right?"

"You _lied _to us?" I shouted. "Some hero you are!" I ran over in his direction wanting nothing more than to beat the crap out of him, when a bulky officer who placed handcuffs on me, stopped me right in my tracks.

Jenni and I were thrown in the back of a police vehicle while Mario T. was taken away by some officers.

The red suited plumber waved to us. "Good bye Shy Guys! Tell the Koopa Brothers that Mario sent ya." He then laughed and went into his home.

"You liar, you nothing more than a.." I started but was cut of when an officer knocked me upside the head with the butt of his gun.

"Shut up, you!" He snarled. "That's no way to speak to a hero!"

I leaned back in my seat next to Jenni. Both of us didn't say a word as we were forced to ride all the way to the Mushroom Kingdom prison.


End file.
